A Charmed Connection
by P3eminemk1
Summary: When Angel visits the Charmed Ones to warn them that a big evil Bigger than the source is after them and the world. The two must join Forces. Please RR Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** One

The Halliwell manor was silent as the moon and yet nothing seemed to lift the dim spirits within the house. It was a wonderful Sunday night but the thought of Monday just lurking around the cornor was the untimly demise of fun. Prue Halliwell lifted the covers off her face and began to start her day. She tied her hair back and headed for the stairs. When she reached the end of the steps she felt a nasty chill crawl it's way onto her spine. She looked around the room in hopes to find the source of the creepyness. She continued to walk the past the living room into the dining room. Nothing was there. She then made a sharp turn and glanced at the conservatory. To settle her thoughts she noticed a window was open. She walked over and closed it, not noticing the man underneath the window.

"Prue?" rang a voice through the house. Piper was cleary looking for her eldest sister but when she finally found her she noticed her sister lurking around as if she was hunting prey.

"Prue?" Prue immadelty turned around and looked straight at Piper. "What are you doing?" questioned Piper as she walked over and started to glance around the house similar to the way Prue was.

"Nothing, I just felt a chill and well you know me." replied Prue as she started to head her way to the kitchen.

"Okay..." retorted Piper as she shook her head. Soon Piper relaized she was standing in the dining room all by herself so she quickly started to walk in Prue's path to the kitchen. She spotted Prue making coffee.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Prue as she noticed her sister's presence.

"Fine, you?"

"Good, as it can get." replied Prue as she sat down and began to read the newpaper while drinking her coffee. Piper jumped at the oppurtunity to find out how Prue is feeling about her nightmares.

"Are you dreaming about mom?" Prue shuddered at the thought. How could she know? I mean if anyone should know it should be Phoebe. She has the power anyway.

"No, I just have my mind on my next photoshoot. That's all." said Prue hoping Piper wouldn't see through her lies and find the truth. Piper nodded. As she was getting foward to press the matter , she found herself being interrupted by the youngest Halliwell.

"Oh, JEEZE! I need Coffee. Coffee,Coffee! I need it. Gimmie it." said Phoebe loudly as she entered the kicthen abruptly looking for the coffee pot. When she laid eyes on it she nearly knocked Prue's cup in the process of retriving it.

"Whoa, Phoebe calm down!" said Prue shocked ash she saw Phoebe pour the coffee so fast she thought it was going to burst on to Phoebe's face.

"Im, super, duper late for my interview!" said Phoebe as she put down her glass and bolted for the door.

"Jeeze, whats gotten into her?" said Piper as she put on a face.

"I think shes growing up.." retorted Prue. They took a short glance at eachother before erupting with laughter.

The cave was hot as hell as the fire from each corner reached new heights. A dark figured crept in the room and was accompanied by to servants who's heads where all shaved off. The cloaked figured started to stand by one of the fires before removing his hood. Underneath that so called mask was a hideaous face that would make the toughest child cry. As the hood fell on his shoulders his servants began to bow their heads in respect.

"Do you know what has been happining?" belowed the figure. His servants shake ther heads no.

"Ill tell you." Suddenly the Figure spotted one of his servants talking while he was talking. Suddenly a bright fireball appeared and with a wave of his hand the bright object connected with the "rude" demon and he erupted with flames. The other servants started to bow their heads. Finally after venting out all his anger, the figure finally regains his breath and says only one word.

"Angelus..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**: two

" Angel!" yelled a disfuigered vampire. A strong built man turned around and shot the disgusting vampire a glare.

"I heard you've gone soft." said the Vampire as he made his way over. Angel let out a smile and then continued walking.

"Why, the mighty Angelus walking away from a fight. I must tell the underworld this." Angel suddenly wipped around and kicked the vampire directly in the head. He stumbled but after awhile he charged directly toward Angel. Angel stood in place hoping that the vampire would do what he thought he would do. The vampire prounced on to of Angel, but Angel was ready for this and he pulled out a miniuture stake and drove it through the vampire. In a matter of seconds the Vampire began to dissolve into dust. Angel quickly stood up and brushed the dust off his jacket and continued heading towards a street. Left was Monre Street and the right was Prescott. Angel made a turn to the right in the direction where the Halliwell manor was.

The un-cloaked figure was pacing around the room. He had to stop Angelus. _"Those damn powers that be!"_ Angel had recieve a reading stating that he had to help the Charmed Ones. The figure contiued to pace till he waved a hand and a demon appeared. He started to bow.

"Get up." said the Figure. The demon did as he was told. "I have a mission for you." said the figure slowly The demon nodded.

"I want you to attack the Charmed Ones." . Suddenly the demon got all shook up and started to stutter.

"T-th-the Charmed Ones?" replied the Demon stuttering.

"Are you trying to tell me you are scared?" bellowed the figure as a fire ball appeared in his hand.

"N-no, sir." said the demon lying to himself and the his master.

"Then go! NOW!" yelled the figure and the demon shimmered out.

"Piper?" Prue was getting her car keys and was ready to head to work when a demon shimmered in. Prue jumped as the demon threw an engery ball.

"Who are you?" said Prue as with a wave of her hand sent the demon flying straight into the clock. Soon Piper came trotting down the stairs hearing the ruckus that seemed loud enough to prove that it wasn't just Phoebe.

"Demon!" yelled Prue to capture Piper's attention. The demon soon rose again and threw a energy ball at Piper who out of panic froze it. Prue seeing the oppurtinuity to kill the demon, waved her hand and the energyball flew right back to it's owner and the demon bursted into flames.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Piper as she continued coming down the stairs.

"I don't know, but we should call Pheebs and let her know we were attacked."

"But it was a little demon. We vanquished him in like two seconds." reasoned Piper.

"Yeah exactly my point. Why would a demon with little power come and attack the us. He should know who we are. I mean did he come here blind sided?"

"You need to have sex." quirked Piper as she headed to the Kitchen.

"Hey!" Prue followed her sister into the kitchen

Angel who was now starting up the stairs of the Manor was suddenly stopped by a well known Vampire.

"Spike?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing?" questioned Angel.

"I should be asking you the same question. Here to visit the mighty Charmed Ones are we?"

"No, I am vistiting the Charmed Ones. You on the other hand are going to go somewhere thats not here."

"Ouch, Angel you hurt my feelings." Spike said, but soon after he was laughing. "C'mon Angel. You know you can't do this on your own and you know it."

"You know Spike. There was a time where I understood you." said Angel while he put his arm around Spike. "But I bet you I was drunk." and with that being said Angel pushed Spike on the ground and before he could say anything, rang the doorbell.

"Prue? Can you get that please." said Piper cleaning up the clock. Prue came out of the conservatory and headed for the door. She quickly opened it and her breath was caught with the crisp wind and there stood the most attractive man shes seen in ages, more specifically since Andy.

"May, I help you?" asked Prue and she let a smile tug on one cornor of her mouth.

"Hi. My name is A-angel. Im assuming you are Prue?"

"Yeah...do I know you?"

"You will. May I come in?" he asked. Prue opened the door so this handsome gentelman could step in. Prue closed the door and caught up with Angel.

"You have sisters right? Piper and Phoebe?" said Angel while he was admiring the Manor.

"Yes. And how do you know that?"

"The powers that be sent me here to help you. You have gotten attacked by a demon today right?"

"Okay, How do you know that?"

"Cause I know who is sending them."

"Um, yeah the Source."

"Nope something bigger, as in the Source is dead and this Cloaked figure is taking his place. His powerful and I've been sent here to help you."

"Um, Okay. Can you wait right here?" asked Prue, not really believeing Angel.

"Yeah sure..." replied Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** three

"Piper?". Prue roamed around the rooms of the Manor looking for her sister. "Where is she?". The eldest Halliwell started to head to the conservatory and there she found Miss Piper having a lip-lock with her husband.

"Oy!" said Piper as she saw her sister enetr the room and close her eyes with her hands.

"I better go..." said Leo, but as soon as he began to matiralize into orbs, Prue stopped him.

"What is it Prue?" asked Leo when he realized Prue had stopped him.

"Leo, I need you to ask the Elders about this guy named Angel. He said something about the source being dead and a new power rising."

"I'll see what I can do." said Leo and soon after he orbed.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Piper.

"Well instead of smoochie, smoochie with Leo, maybe you would know."

"Hey!"

All of a sudden a crash was heard and Piper and Phoebe headed over to the Parlor. The sight may have been funny now, but at the time it was scary. Phoebe Halliwell, the sister witch that hasn't been informed about what was going on was attacking Angel.

"Phoebe! Phoebe stop!" yelled Prue. Phoebe stopped attacking Angel.

"What's going on?" said Phoebe as she stood straight fixing her shirt.

"The person you just finish attacking is Angel." said Prue. Angel stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you..." said Angel. Phoebe suddenly started to giggle.

"Sorry about the drop kick." replied Phoebe as she continued to giggle in her flirticious ways.

"Ahem! Phoebe?"

"What!" retorted Phoebe as she stared back at Prue.

"Do you remember Cole, you know demon boyfriend that you risked your life for?" exclaimed Prue as she noticed that her sister had an attraction for Angel.

"Ah, yes. Sadly I do rememeber him." said Phoebe as she shook her head. "So what brings you to the Halliwell manor?"

"Some big Evil is gonna attack us." Piper said as she walked over and was about to open the door until a bleached headed fellow beat her to it.

"You know Angel...you gotta lot of nerve!" Spike made his way over to Angel and began dusting his leather jacket.

"Okay, who is he?" asked Piper as she closed the door.

"Oh nothing... just a pain in my ass." Angel shook his head and introuduced Spike to the Charmed ones.

"Glad to meet you lovely ladies." said Spike. Angel just rolled his eyes while Phoebe acted like a giggling school girl with a crush...again. Prue smiled when Angel sent her a glare of attraction.

(Sry its kinda short)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **four

"Ahem, Cole?"

"Yes, I know Im taken...sadly." retorted Phoebe.

"You know Pheebs Im starting to get the feeling you don't like Cole as much" Prue said rasing her eye brow.

"You would like that wouldn't you. Miss bossy Prue always right. Well let me tell-" Phoebe was suddenly cut off.

"Sorry to interuput this wonderful sister conversation, but Angel did come here for a reason." Piper pointed at Angel to make sure her point was loud and clear.

"Yeah, Um...so this big bad evil thing...what do we have to do?" said Prue as she got closer to Angel.

"Well, this demon is very powerful. He posses almost every demonic power and killing the source was a major upgrade." Angel said this while trying to ignore Phoebe's glares of attraction. Phoebe realizing that she just missed key information stopped eyeing Angel and looked at Spike all confused.

"What he means love, is that this demon is a hard ass, or in other words hard to kill."

"Oh..." Phoebe said doing that retarded face we all love her for.

"So Spike...you single?" asked Phoebe sending another seductive smile.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Prue.

"What, I was just kidding!" Phoebe returned to stare at Spike and of course in return, Spike looked at her all confused and doing that dumb face we all love him for.

Piper who has kept silent long enough walked over to Prue and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I think somethings wrong with Phoebe, I mean she loves Cole."

"Yeah, I notice."

"Think they broke up?"

Suddenly Spike leaned in and Piper and Prue stopped whispering.

"Your sister is scaring me..." he said and then pulled back returning to a very clingy Phoebe.

"You know your so cute right?" said Phoebe as she rested her head on Spike's arm.

"Hey failed me!" bellowed the figure. He continued to pace back and forth untill one of his minions came in to the room.

"That sad excuse of a demon failed me!" yelled the figure. The minion looked up at his master with confusion.

"What?"

"No disrespect sir, but you put him up against the Charmed Ones. No one has ever killed them and he really didn't have a chance."

"Well, do you think you would do better?"

"N-n-no sir, it's jus-just-"

"It's just what? Since you are so mouthy go and attack the Charmed ones." The minion looked at the figure with fear.

"B-bu-but sir!"

"Go or it's your death." The minion nodded and shimmered away.

"The Charmed Ones will be turned or out of my way!" the figure said while staring at the roof of the cave.

"Really?" said an unkown demon.

"Demon!" yelled Piper as the minion shimmered in between .

"No-no. I surrender oh Mighty Charmed Ones" said the minion babbling with fear.

"Your surrendering, no offence but your a sad little demon." said Spike as he laughed. Angel shot him a glance.

"Why are you surrendering?" asked Angel as he drifted away from Prue and closer to the demon.

"My master is going to kill the Charmed Ones."

"Tell me something we don't know." said Piper as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any other information that could help us?" questioned Prue as she moved closer to the demon and of course Angel.

"Well he is going t-" suddenly the minion bursted into to flames and everyone was shocked.

"Guess this figure guy doesn't want us to know what he is up to." said Angel

"Yeah" agreed Prue.

"Traitor!" said the figure.

"Told you he was going to turn..." said the demon as she removed her hodd that hid most of her face. The hood dropped down slowly only to reveal bronze skin and upturned hair.

"Seer...I've heard of your powers. Great wonder to posses them." said the figure as he drifted closer to the Seer.

"Yes, but I am no use dead. I know the Charmed Ones plan and I know how you can kill one of them."

"Really? Well I wait no further, explain to me this future you see." said the figure as he placed a bony hand on the Seer's face.


End file.
